Green with Desire
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Proton swore to make Lyra his after she disbanded Team Rocket and he intended to keep that promise. Days later he captures her and keeps her captive in his house determined to make her return the feeling he hates...love. ProtonxFemale Player
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **After receiving wonderful reviews on my story I have decided to write a sequel in honor of all who had read **Green with Lust. **I enjoyed writing the first one-shot and the sequel was a joy to come up so please take the time to read my work. Just a warning, Lyra is still thirteen in this story so if none of you are fond of pedophilia then don't flame or read. This is my only warning.

Ciao!

:

:

:

:

:

Unlocking the padlock he'd installed on the door of his basement, former Team Rocket member Proton stepped into the dark and headed down stairs green eyes glinting wickedly, a smirk forming itself on his handsome face.

"Honey, I'm home." He singsonged as his hands reached up for the keys he'd left on a hook on the right side of the cold, dirty wall. "Did you miss me?"

After the second disbandment of Team Rocket, Proton had taken careful steps in shadowing Lyra's every move and was pleased to know that she hadn't taken the Elite Four's challenge. If she had then all plans of him finally capturing her would go down the drain and she would have already been out of his reach.

Instead of taking the challenge she took the opportunity to train her team and the more she trained the more Proton hungered, and planned for his kidnapping of the young girl. She may have been skilled at pokemon battling but physically she was not skilled in defending herself against a man who had years of hand-to-hand combat.

It had been easy to lure her in with the cries of a fake Togepi and she had been fooled into thinking that it needed help. With a quick strike to the back of her head she was knocked out. Garbed in black he had picked her up climbed on the back of his Fearow and flew off into the blood red sunset all the while thinking up ways to ravish her.

It had been _so _easy and he was more then happy to relish in his victory.

With a dark chuckle he licked his lips as his footsteps echoed on the wooden floor and he walked slowly, following the smell of soft perfume deeper into the dark basement, letting the anticipation build in him—and the fear in her.

He stopped when he came down to the bottom of the stairs, and stood still, sniffing the air, as a Houdoom might, seeking the scent that a young child gave off when she was terrified.

There, there it was.

Delicious.

He took one more step down the stairs and paused to light the candles on the makeshift dresser that stood along the wall. Inside, her clothes were folded and stacked. Lyra would no longer have a need for them for she was the wearing the clothes he bought her but…he just didn't have the heart to throw out her trainer clothes, so he washed them and put them away neatly.

"I missed you all day, my sweet. I couldn't think about anything or anyone except you." He knelt down next to the bed. "About being here with you, just like this."

Lyra struggled silently against the restraints, her eyes wide with confusion and fear, her cries muffled by the gag that protruded from her mouth.

"Oh, my sweet look at you." He sighed softly. "You look filthy. I should have washed you after your capture. Now what am I going to do?"

He left the room for several moments, and then returned with the garden hoes. "We're just going to have to give you a little shower, aren't we?" Proton smirked. "Can't have you smelling like a disgusting Muk…man those things smell."

He unlocked the shackles on her ankles, then one of the restraints that tied her wrists to the bed post. Gently forcing her to stand on unsteady legs, he moved her as far away from the bed as he could, stretching the arm that was still attached to the bed as far as it would stretch.

When Proton realized that he couldn't hose her down without getting the mattress wet, he debated momentarily before releasing her other arm. He knew her legs wouldn't support her even if she had the will to try to get away—which she obviously wasn't about to do—and led her several feet to the right before turning on the nozzle.

The first blast of cold water hit her right in the middle, and she grunted softly in discomfort, raising her arms to shield her eyes as best as she could.

"Now, now, my sweet, this will just take a minute." Proton turned her carefully around to hose off her back and the back of her thighs. "And you know, if you hadn't been such a naughty girl, this wouldn't be necessary…I would have allowed you to use my shower."

After one last hose down, he dried her off with one of his heavy towels he kept there for this purpose. Proton noted the red welts on her legs. "The mosquitoes have really been feasting on you this week, haven't they? Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll give you a nice, warm bath to deal with the itchiness. The welts do look unattractive on your beautiful legs."

He forced her stiff legs to carry her back to the bed. Tiny tears rolled down Lyra's face as she submitted to the humiliation of having her arms locked above her head once again. The shackles were not, however refastened to her legs.

Sitting down on the bed beside her still form he reached down and untied the gag making sure to keep his fingers away from her mouth. Dull hazel eyes that were once alive and vibrant locked onto his steely green orbs.

"Since you've been good I'll remove the gag and if your screams attract any unwanted attention my Houndooms will tear that person to pieces. Understood my sweet?"

A nod.

"Good," he murmured and leaned down to press his cold lips against her warm ones, marveling at how they were still soft and warm. "Bite me and I won't give you…water for a week," he whispered between kisses and inwardly grinned when she made a small noise in the back of her throat.

Pulling away he smirked down at her, his lips inches away from hers. "Was that a moan my sweet?" he asked stroking her cheek with leather gloved fingers.

Feeling the warmth of her unrestrained blush blossom her face, Lyra scowled and looked away determined to not let him see but it was already useless.

"Perfect! Now we're getting somewhere my sweet," he purred and kissed her again the second one deeper then the first.

Feeling the cold lips massage themselves against her own made her squirm from an unknown dare she think it…pleasurable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lyra whimpered and reluctantly kissed his back unsure if she wanted him to keep kissing her or stop.

'_She's responding,'_ Proton thought and without hesitation he ran his hands slowly and up and down her sides enjoying the sounds of her barely restrained moans that filled his hungry ears.

'_She's so soft…so beautiful but…I need to stop before I loose control.'_

Breaking the kiss he gazed into her hazels eyes pleased to see that they were no longer dull but alive with confused pleasure and another emotion that he couldn't decipher. Placing a quick soft kiss on her lips he praised her. "A job well done my sweet but that doesn't mean you're out of the basement yet. I still wish to further explore…our relationship," he said stroking her silky brown hair. "But I promise to let you up if you remain willing to do all sorts of pleasurable things with me. Isn't that grand my sweet?"

…

No answer. She was still not talking.

Shrugging his shoulders Proton blew out the candles and covered her cold body with warm, fresh blankets.

"Believe me my sweet, life for you will get so much easier if you just cooperate but…oh well. We can try again tomorrow."

Without as much as a glance in her direction he walked back up the stairs whispering a gentle "Good night my sweet" and closed the door behind him.

That night Lyra stared up at the ceiling a million thoughts racing around her head, questions that would forever be left unanswered. Why did her former enemy take an interest in her? Why did he kidnap her? Why did he kiss her?

But most importantly why did that kiss ignite such confusing feelings within her?

Licking her lips she closed her eyes and tried to will the thoughts away but the kisses Proton had bestowed upon her lips made it even harder to think them away and the tears came down even faster then before.

'_Oh Arceus help me…'_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Hate it? Love it? If you love it then do me the honor of reviewing. I know that the beginning is a bit angsty and dark but it had to be done. Proton really does love her but he can't afford to have her escape his clutches so he had no choice but to hold her captive in the basement...on second thought even if he does decide to bring her upstairs he'll place her in his room and shackle to the bed...maybe LOL! And yes Team Rocket did disband if you read ******Gre****en With Lust** you'll know that he promised himself to get her if she manages to disband the group. Rest assured he's not going to beat her up or rape her. Proton may be a villain but he's not that evil to do something like that. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! *Blows out kisses* Keep em' coming my babies and remember no flaming! Oh and to answer your questions Jflower no Lyra will not get pregnant by Proton. She's way too young and I don't think that her getting pregnant will fit into my plot. As for Silver and Gold they will not be around to rescue her because Proton's house is in a foresty, secluded area. And none of Proton's former Rocket associates know of his obsession with Lyra…well…Petrel may know a thing or to but that's just about it. And also Proton kidnaps Lyra after she disbanded Team Rocket. Unfortunately she didn't get the chance to fight the Elite Four because Proton took her away.

*Phew* So there ya' go!

Enjoy this chapter!

Ciao!

:

:

:

:

:

Lyra suddenly knows what it feels like to be trapped and burned alive.

She awakes to flames. Her room is already heated, the acrid stink of burning rubber and synthetic fabrics assaulting her more savagely than even the blazing heat.

Lyra screams for help, but knows that no one will aid her…not even her beloved pokemon.

The fire's roar is like that of a roaring Charizard, or an angry Gyrados intent on destruction, louder than any cry for help she could try to make.

Only her bed remains untouched by the flames. She pulls her sheets up around her as if they could protect her from the fiery fangs. She watches in horror as her carpet becomes enfulged in the flames, her television melts like butter, her yellow curtains catch fire and explode.

Lyra screams again. Only this time her scream feels artificial, as if she weren't really screaming at all.

She stares out into the flames that dance in seemingly sadistic glee, teasing her with their plumage of orange and gold.

'_There's something out there,' _she thinks. _Something in the fire._

Even in her terror, she tries to see what it is.

The shape is dark and shifting, but it is there. Is it a person—the person who started the fire? Lyra pulls back further behind her sheets as the fire begins to lick her bedposts. She struggles to see. What is out there?

Something large. Something enormous, something dark, lurking behind the flames.

_Come, _it says.

Lyra whimpers. The voice and low but loud enough to hear, its hissing and snarling makes up for the sultry purr and the sounds are enough to make Lyra's ears thrum with an intense pain.

_Come join me, _it calls.

"Who—who are you!"

The heat is stronger now, bearing in on her. The fire seems emboldened, invigorated, by the exchange of words. It surges forward and Lyra shrieks.

_Feel the heat of the flames._

"Stop it!" Lyra screams.

_Come join me my sweet._

"No," she whispers feeling helpless.

_Please, I need you._

Lyra begins to cry.

_Join me._

"Never," she whimpers

_It is only painful for a moment, and then there is such pleasure…_

"No," Lyra says again her voice filled with fear and determination.

The fire roars in anger now, furious at her frightened refusal. Malevolent sparks hop onto her blankets like hungry Raticates, determined to take her. Lyra swats at them, trying to put them out, as if such action mattered when her room was already living hell.

She feels the presence in the flames more strongly now. It looms in toward her, a giant shape—not exactly human but seemed to be one. No, not normal at all. Some kind of monstrous humanoid. Enormous—with arms, or tentacles, or wings—spreading out as if to claim her. It is so close now she can hear its breathing.

A shadow passes over the bed.

_You cannot fight me, _it tells her. _Go ahead. Touch the beauty of my flames. See how they dance? Aren't they lovely?_

Her sheets have caught fire now. The conflagration is upon her.

Lyra screams.

_Join me._

And just before the fire devours her, Lyra sees its face: huge and overpowering, awesome and terrible, with burning eyes and a forked tongue.

The monstrous face of Giovanni.

Lyra screams again.

"!"

…

"Lyra! Lyra wake up! LYRA!"

Struggling frantically against the restraints that tie her arms to the bedposts, Lyra screams and curses at a desperate and pissed off Proton who wearing the black boxers he had been sleeping in.

"Damn you girl wake up!" the snarl in his voice is evident and against his better judgment he backhands her hoping that she'll wake up from her hellish nightmare.

The force of the blow makes her whole world go white and Lyra's eyes flicker open, a tiny cry escaping from her dry throat.

"Lyra…," he whispered lightly slapping her cheeks to get some color back into them and to keep her from passing out. "Forgive me my sweet but I had no choice," he said lowly while unlocking her restraints and pulling her shaking body onto his lap.

Shivering from fear and cold Lyra snuggled into him making small frightened whimpers that escaped her pale lips. "G-Giovanni….Giovanni," she moaned going limp in the green-haired male's arms. "Giovanni…"

"So he's been in your nightmares to huh?" Proton asked stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "He's always been a hard guy to forget…I'll admit that he's scarier then me. I fought him once and lost…had trouble sleeping for weeks."

"…"

"My guess is that you fought him to huh?"

"…"

"Did you win?"

He had been expecting to hear a soft "no" but she surprised him by nodding her head and looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Smirking down at her he gently licked the tears away and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "How'd you win?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Ender….my Typhlosion used Fire Blast on his last pokemon," Lyra murmured and used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat that decorated her brow. "After that he…gave me a look of such hatred and desperation. Silver has his eyes…its scary."

"Like father like son yes?"

"I guess," she said finally looking up at him and wincing at the sharp smirk that donned his devilish features. "You know my sweet, for a little hero you sure do act like such a child."

"That's because I am one Proton." Resisting the urge to get up and from him she crawled off his lap and back onto the bed feeling light-headed and dizzy. Turning over on her side she snuggled into the covers and clutched a second pillow to her chest hoping to relieve the ache in her chest.

Feeling put off by her actions Proton frowned and snorted before standing up to go back upstairs but was stopped by his captive's soft voice.

"Proton…what do you want from me?"

_What do you want from me?_

The question had burned itself into the depths of the piece of lump he would call a heart and without his mind's consent the green-eyed male felt his body move on its own.

The bed creaked softly from the weight of the former Rocket member and Lyra was surprised to feel strong arms wrap themselves around her middle to bring her closer to a cold solid chest.

"Proton—''

"Go to sleep."

"But-''

"Please Lyra."

The politeness in his voice was laced with a small edge and the little brunette had no choice but to obey and settle into a troubled sleep leaving Proton to silently go over tonight's events.

_What do you want from me?_

The child was an enigma, a ticking time bomb that was ready to explode from the confinements that he placed her in.

_What do you want from me?_

He loved her.

_What do you want from me?_

He wanted her

_What do you want from me?_

He needed her.

_What do you want from me?_

'Whatever you have to offer,' he thought to himself and within moments he began to drift off leaving an unanswered question hanging in the darkness.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
